Recently, a system which communicates between a vehicle and a base station to obtain information on a road on which the vehicle travels is suggested. For example, in a road information creation/distribution device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, each vehicle transmits position information of a position at which the vehicle stops to a base station and the base station aggregates information of a target stop position at which the vehicle should stop and transmits the same to the vehicle. According to this, it is possible to notify a driver of the vehicle of information of a spot at which the vehicle should temporarily stop which is not registered on a map database of a car navigation system mounted on the vehicle, thereby assisting the driver to stop.